Say Good bye
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: The sequel to 'Off to'. Miyu and Kanata continue their lives as parents. they were all happy. that is of course until an accident during family vacation. Will Kanata help Miyu once more? Will they havea happy ending? Read to find out. Part two of trilogy
1. say good bye to couplehood

Ed (FMA): Oi yusuki! can i do the disclaimer?

yusuki and ryoma: yada (no way) it's always Ryoma/me that tells the disclaimer

Ed: WHAT? JUST BECAUSE A GUY IS SHORT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T SAY A DECENT DISCLAIMER!(starts his 'short' rant)

yusuki, conan, and ryoma sweat dropped

yusuki: Oi, if you haven't noticed all of us here is short.

ryoma: tch

conan: short i maybe, but i still have the mind of an adult. Edogawa Conan- tanteisai (detective)

ed: ooh i'm ryoma and i'm the arrogant short prince of tennis( a tennis ball whips next to his eye, knowing Ed he doesn't stop) a body of a child but a mind of an adult, his name is Detective Short! (this time conan got pissed, tranquilizer dart hits ed.) ehhh? why are there five flying philospher's stones? (passes out)

yusuki: thanks umm conan. Ryoma, the disclaimer.

ryoma: DaaDaaDaa or UFO Baby are not Yusuki's but Kawamura's work. Mada Mada Mazui.

* * *

"Mr. sionji, Ms. tenchi would like to speak to you in line two," his assistant buzzed in.

"Tell her i'm unavailable," he replied.

"She said it is an urgent and an important situation,Sir," she buzzed in again.

He picked up the phone,only to put it down again the moment he heard his wife's manager yell at him. "KANATA! SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL NOW! HURRY UP-"

the moment he heard this, he rushed to his ferrari not bothering with the many employees asking him. He knew he should have been there for her. he knew he should have stayed. He blamed himself for not being with her in this particular situation. His phone rang again, he answered it. Relieved that it wasn't Nanami.

"Son, you do know miyu's in the hospital already and you're not here, right?" His father asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I know I'm coming," he said.

Almost running as he left the building. Off all the days he asked her if she wants him to stay at home this had to be the day his wife was stubborn enough to decline his offer.

he put on his bluetooth just answering any call, Nanami called again and continued ranting. "NICE JOB KANATA! YOUR BELOVED WIFE IS SCREAMING HERE IN PAIN WHILE YOU TAKE YOUR TIME DRIVING. LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN WITH THE ABOUT TO FRAGILE MOTHER! SERIOUSLY BE RESPONSIBLE, KANATA! YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND YET YOU---" she was interrupted by kanata.

"SHUT UP NANAMI I'M SPEEDING THERE ALREADY!" He shouted.

It was a life or death situation, he thanked the heavens that his car had the speed reaching the hospital in less than 10 minutes. He rushed to a nurse in a post of the main wing .

"Where's the room Miyu Sionji is?" He asked almost panting from running around.

"Let's see...," the nurse said, scanning the monitor after typing her name.

"Hurry up!" He commanded.

"Here you go, she's delivering in Room 103," she looked up, only to see the man running away. He reached the hall, seeing everyone sitting impatiently. He saw his in- laws, father, the heated manager, Aya, Mikan and Mizuki, the Hikarigoaka's (Chris, Nozomu and one month old Momoka). He heard a scream ,knowing it was his wife. He tried to go, only stopped by the nurses. After a nervous hour, the doctor came out with two cleaned babies- a girl and a boy.

He smiled, "Mr. Sionji, congratulations, it was a successful delivery. Your wife is waiting for you." Handing him the girl and led him to Miyu's room, others followed.

He entered her room, her forehead sweaty. But she smiled as he entered carrying their girl, while the doctor handed the boy to her.

"So how's work?" She asked, her voice dry but she smiled seeing the sleeping children.

"Post poned," he replied not looking up.

"Sorry," she said with her soft voice.

"It's alright, their worth it," he told her.

"So what's their name?" The nurse interupts the family moment.

They both smile. Miyu answers, "It's Ruu for the boy and Miu for the girl."

"Alright. Ruu and Miyu sionji are gonna be released for at least two weeks," the nurse informed the couple, no, the new parents.

The nurse let the others in.

"Look!cute twins Yuu! we have two grandchildren that are so cute!" Miki Kouzuki gleefully informed her husband that followed here.

"Hmm... twins. good job son, you made an heir." Hosho commented.

Kanata scowled at his father's obnoxious comment, and for only thinking of an heir. Mikan and Aya started writing note for manga/play ideas.

"well, at least quite Momoka automatically have friends." Nozomu commented,followed by Christine humming a lullaby for their child.


	2. say good bye to work, for now

Ed: UFO Baby or DaaDaaDaa, this is copyrighted by Mika Kawamura. Yusuki will never own them. (said in the FMA intro style)

Yusuki, Conan, and Ryoma are now stuck in the wall... alchemy

Yusuki: EDO! you'll pay for this! And to think I planned to Make you do the disclaimer for your fanfics!

ed: really, Yusuki? i really get to have a fanfic of my own?

yusuki: (mumbles) i don't know i have no ideas for FMA fanfics.

Ed: What?What? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

yusuki: i said yeah, after i finish with my other ones!

* * *

Sunlight shone through the couple's light curtains, their peace interrupted by their pair of twins. "Mama! Papa!" They both said in unison, and climbed on their parent's bed.

"It's summer vacation! Let's go to the beach!!" They declared and jumped to make sure their parents are awake and listening.

Miyu stretches from her night sessions with her patients. Kanata grunts, turns to his side and puts the pillow on his head.

"Ruu, Miu we'll discuss this while eating breakfast, when Papa's awake okay?" Their mother asked

"kay," they replied then left, yelling to Jeeves their butler to get breakfast ready.

"You know a week in the beach villa sounds better than a week of modelling and acting also phsychiatrist work," she told her husband.

"Well, it may sound great but I have to be the resposible one and continue working," he replied finding his wife up on her feet and picking a white dress with ribbons at the end ofher sleeves.

"Whatever kanata, just go downstairs. kay?" His twenty nine year old wife instructed and left.

The Sionji twins ate their breakfast animatedly.

"You know what's so good about Mr. Chef's pancakes?" Miu asked.

"You mean Momo's?" Ruu corrected.

"It's the chocolate chips!" Miu exclaimed.

"You're kidding! it's the hint of vanilla!" Ruu disagreed.

"Kids, eat quietly, it's rude to talk while your mouth is full," Kanata scolded, his eyes back on the paper.

"Anyways, we're going to our beach villa for a week." Miyu said trying to cheer up the quiet pair.

"Yay!" They exclaimed. "I never agreed to that," Kanata stated, Miyu ignored him.

"Ask Wanya to pack your belongings and then come to me to get dressed up," she instructed the children.

The family left the table. The twins rushed to Wanya and told him about packing their clothes, then rushed to their mother who was packing her own berlongings and Kanata's clothes. Kanata slowly packed his documents and laptop, not bothering to argue with his wife.

They reached the beach villa, handed their luggage, changed and left to the beach. Kanata wore his black trunks, Miyu with a black one peice that had a tuxedo design, Ruu wore blue trunks that made his green eyes stand out(A/N: i made changes with ruu and miu's appearance to look much like twins), and Miu wore a blue dress-like one piece with her strawberry blonde hair in pig tails. The first thing they did was to get ice cream. Kanata got his favourite-mint, Miyu with her's-strawberry, Miu with chocolate and Ruu with vanilla.

"Papa! I want to taste your ice cream!" Ruu exclaims. Kanata hands his to his son.

"Bleh, why does it have to be minty?" Ruu tells him a bit disgusted.

"I wanna try it! I wanna try it!" Exclaims miu. She tastes it, then comments, "It's not that bad ruu, papa just has a boring old man's taste."

Miyu giggles at her daughter's comment. Kanata frowns, since his favourite flavour was rudely commented, he loved the minty taste since he was a child.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_fast forward to three days later_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was another beautiful day at the beach, the twins dragged their parents to play in the water. Everyone is in their swimming attire, everyone is playing-except Kanata whose busy having an online meeting, typing away under the sun. Miu and Ruu are just playing around with floaties above the water which is a foot (A/N: y'know by measurement) deeper for Miyu. They splashed around until, Miyu sunk a bit while the current rose, making an urchin to make contact with miyu's feet, pricking her. Unfortunately, it was poisonous, making Miyu unable to swim properly- she was drowning. The kids started to panic, then yells to their father.

"PAPA! PAPA! MAMA'S DROWNING!"

Kanata ignored it, knowing his kids, they would just want him to get wet adding the fact that they could put worry in their voices with the acting lessons from Miyu.

"PAPA!PAPA! MAMA'S DROWNING." Ruu shouted, Miu cried.

The kids aren't able to cry on purpose. Kanata looked up. He saw his wife's hands trying to get attention, waving trying not to drown. Kanata dropped his laptop not caring if it broke and rushed to his family. Fortunately, he got Miyu out of the water, the twins with him.

Ruu was ordered to call 911 while Miu rushed to find the first aid kit.

"Hello, this is the 911 emergency, please state your name, address and situation," stated a woman's voice.

Kanata took the phone then shouted, "THIS IS KANATA SIONJI, WE'RE IN MOON BEACH, OKINAWA, MY WIFE JUST DROWNED AND HER FOOT IS PURPLE UP TO HER KNEE!"

"Alright sir, the ambulance would be there in 5 minutes," the woman instructed, the line went dead.

For five minutes the twins were immensely quiet, which isn't normal for them, Kanata just paced around until the doorbell rang. The ambulance took Miyu, Kanata and the kids followed in Miyu's Mercedez.


	3. say good bye to memories

Ed: WOOHOO! yusuki's gonna make an edxwinry fanfic!

Ryoma: tch, that's why she doesn't ever let you do the disclaimer

Conan: does anybody know what she's gonna write after this?

Ed: obviously my fanfic

Yusuki: actually i plan to upload a sakuxsyao one that i finished

Ed: What? but i have a manlier voice than those people!

Ryoma: Mada Mada dane, i have a manlier voice than you since she prefers me to do the disclaimer

Conan: Oi, i'm still a kid but I have a deep voice like Shinichi

Yusuki:Umm... sorry to inform you this, but guys, your seiyu (voice actor) is a female.

Ed: (eye's widen) what? Mignogna! i want you to be my voice actor forever! I never knew about this! (runs to find Vic)

Conan: hmm.... there's only one truth, i must investigate about my voice actors (leaves)

Ryoma: (his thoughts) Tch, i should say 'mada mada dane' to Minagawa for giving me a hot voice (leaves 'Ryoma style')

Yusuki: great, no one to do the disclaimer, any ways, i do not own DaaDaaDaa, it is copyrighted by Kawamura-sensei

* * *

At the hospital, the doctor examined Miyu, she was injected with anesthesia to prevent pain.

Then he told Kanata, "Mr. Sionji, it seems your wife was stung by a phormosoma urchin, she swallowed a large amount of seawater, and some salt went to her lungs. She's going to be alright, though she would be unconscious for a day the most."

Kanata nodded. The doctor left to go to another patient.

"And another thing , Mr. Sionji," the doctor called out and turned around to face him again. "Due to the shock and the late treatment, Mrs. Sionji might have retrograde amnesia, the best is to find out about it as soon as possible and help her regain it. Plus just to warn you about it," the doctor informed him and left.

Kanata entered his wife's room once more to see his children sleeping waiting for their mother to stroke their faces waiting for them to wake up. Kanata ruffled Ruu's hair, one eye looked at him then opened both. Miu did the same.

"Mama's going to be alright," he told them before they even asked. He took out his phone then dialed his home phone number. "Hello jeeves?" He asked.

"Yes, master Kanata?" The butler replied.

"Pick up the kids and make sure Wanya puts them to bed," he instructed.

"Right away sir," the butler replied.

"But Papa! We wanna stay and wait for Mama to wake up too!" Whined both of them.

He didn't want them to experience what might happen without a warning, he was sure that they would be shocked if their loving mother forgot about them.

"I know it's summer vacation but no, it's already 11:00 pm," he told them.

They stood their ground then retorted just like miyu used to. "We stayed up till one in the morning with Mama in her shooting when you were on a business trip."

"Do you want to get germs or be sick? I know for a fact that you don't like being sick, Ruu, Miu," he answered back.

"I don't mind, I just want mama to wake up," Miu answered back.

"Me too," Ruu added.

Jeeves, knocked and opened the door, Kanata noticed him then told them, "Sorry kids you didn't convince me to let you stay."

"But Papa!" the pair whined,jeeves escorted them, both leaving unwillingly.

Kanata stayed up all night with his documents mostly waiting for Miyu to wake up. It was already 5:00 am, he decides to just call tommorow a sick day then slept sitting next to Miyu, his head and forearms on the hospital bed. It felt like another morning with his family to him. A hand tapped his shoulder, it must be one of the kids.

"Ruu, Miu, stop it. Papa's tired," he softly mumbled, the hand tapped his shoulder again.

It must be his wife. "Miyu.... I stayed up till five, let me sleep.

the hand tapped once more. He was getting irritated.

"i need sleep!" He almost shouted.

His back ached from his position, he saw her looking at him eyes frightened as she sat up on her bed.

"W-Who are you, Where am I? Who am I?" she asked stuttering and a bit emotionless.

It was back to square one for him. The nurse comes with her breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Sionji, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Why am i here? What happened to me? Who am I?" she asked her self while looking down with the same emotionless voice.

The nurse checked her situation on the clip board as Kanata, left to get some coffee. "So, you did lose your memories, you're here in the Okinawa hospital to have a rest since you had gotten shock from an encounter with a phormosoma urchin, Mrs. Miyu Sionji," the nurse replied setting her breakfast, a large cheese omelet, a croissant, and orange juice.

"who was the man that left?" She asked monotonely.

Kanata coincidently come back. "You really don't know, huh Miyu," he tells her with a depressed tone.

She just looked at him blankly, her eyes empty. This gave a pang in his heart, he always see Miyu full of emotion but right now she looked like a puppet.

"Who are you?" she asked him quietly, emotionlessly, facing him, not touching her food. He didn't give an answer, too shock of her situation.

His phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

It was jeeves informing his master that the two kids just left and are coming.

"Alright," he replied, this was the worst timing to have the energetic kids confronted.

"Who are you, what are you to me?" she asked emotionlessly again.

"Kanata Sionji,I'm your husband Miyu," he informed her, she gave him an unknowing emotionless look.

The door slammed open, revealing the twins. Miu in a frilly green dress, and Ruu in a yellow dress with the same design.

"MAMA! LOOK! I WON A BET WITH NII-CHAN!" Miu shouted with an intent for everyone to hear and look at her older brother.

Kanata gawked and scowled at the same time. Miyu faced them not a single giggle out of her, with the puppet-like look.

Kanata took his phone out. "Hello? It's Kanata, let me speak to Wanya," he told the employee answering the phone.

"Yes, master Kanata?" Wanya inquired.

"Go get a green outfit for Ruu, and make sure it is Ruu's. Oh, get clothes for Miyu too, I think she's being released today," He ordered.

"Right away master," Wanya replied.

"But Papa! That's unfair, you let Ruu dress me up but I don't get to put dresses on him!" The little girl whined.

"That's because, he shouldn't wear dresses," kanata replied.

"boy, girl, who are you?" miyu told her.

Miu was silenced she didn't expect this from her mom, she wanted her to compliment on their dresses, shewanted her to smile and giggle but she only saw an empty face.

The nurse comes in to talk to Kanata, "Mr. Sionji, your wife is ready to be released."

He nods, turns to his children then tells them, "Listen, Mama has amnesia, that means she doesn't remember anything. If I'm not here, make sure you help Mama remember,"

Wanya already comes with Miyu and Ruu's change of clothes. Miyu leaves to change with Ruu.

Ruu worriedly looks at her, then tells her, "H-Hi Mama, it's me, your son , Ruu. Do you remeber me now?"

Miyu looks at him while walking towards the washroom, her face a bit dissappointed she couldn't remember the worried child.

"Sorry, I still don't remember you," she informs him.


	4. say good bye to the Okinawa hospital

yusuki: so they're still not here, might as well use their subs. (calls their subs through phone)

mustang: i knew fullmetal couldn't handle the job, i should have sent his brother for this, i bet with Alphonse, their would be higher amount of readers

ryoga echizen: what? chibuske isn't here? that's odd he may be late y'know, he's probably helping a pregnant woman in the hospital,

shinichi: that's odd i came here without transforming from conan, he must be my brother or my distant relative.

yusuki: just do the disclaimer shinichi.

shinichi: alright, DaaDaaDaa is copyrighted by Mika Kawamura, because one truth prevails!

* * *

They were finally back home. The kids gave their mom a tour, Wanya back to his work and Kanata heading to his office. The moment he sat in his chair, he knew what to do first. He picked up his phone and dialed a particularly familiar number.

ring...ring.. ring...ring...ring...

"Hello, you have reached the Kouzuki residence, we apologize for not being able to pick up the phone because we're mostly doing something at NASA right now. Leave your name, number and message after the beep. Beep."

He heard throught the phone and answered, "Ummm.... hello... mom.... dad... it's Kanata..... I just...just ...want to tell you..... that.... ummm.... Miyu... she got into an accident.... at the beach.... and apparantly she....she has retrograde amnesia..... Just call me anytime you recieved this."

The second to be callled is: her annoying manager.

"Hello, Nanami, this is Kanata, I want you to cancel everything you have for Miyu, until I say so," he ordered her.

"WHAT? Kanata, you have to understand that if I do this her career will go down! Why are you telling this to me, shouldn't Miyu tell me this! Kanata, I swear if my bestfriend is hurt, you will face hell," Nanami threathened him.

"Look Nanami, as much as I don't want to face hell, Miyu's career would be ruined if she has an emotionless--" Kanata replied and was soon cut off

"What do you mean emotionless, Miyu's the kind of person that could express so many emotions in one minute. Kanata. What. Happened. To. Her," Nanami demanded.

"She recieved retrograde amnesia, her logic isn't affected but she's pretty much not going to be acting for a while with her emotionless dispositon," Kanata answered.

"I see very well then. Kanata, your wife is currently job-less," Nanami answered then hanged up.

"Here's papa's work office," he heard a young lad's voice, he turned around to see his puppet-like wife with their children, a small smile creeping from her face.

"Hello, Papa," Ruu greeted him.

"Hello, Ruu, Miu, Miyu," he answered.

Miu turned away and started to drag her mother somewhere else.

"Sorry, Miu said she's not talking to you because...umm... you didn't let her dress me up," Ruu apologized.

Soon they finished their nightly routines, and ready to sleep. meanwhile, in Miyu ansd Kanata's room, the atmosphere is uncomfortable and awkward.

Finally Kanata decided to break the ice, "umm... Miyu, do you want me to sleep on the sofa? or in the other room."

"It's alright, it's also your room. So, if you want, you could sleep on the sofa or another room. It's your choice," she answered.

Wanting to keep an eye on Miyu, Kanata decides to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa in front of their bed than the soft luxury of a bed in their guest room.

* * *

(In Kanata's office)

It was the next day, Kanata needed to work wether he wanted to or not, so he decides to use his home office which had the view of their backyard, he saw Miyu watching the kids play jacks while cooling themselves next to the pool.

* * *

(In the backyard)

Miyu watched the kids play jacks near the pool. It was Miu's turn, Ruu just waited patiently playing with the pool water beside him. Miu was able to get a handful of jacks before the bouncing ball touched the ground, she looks up to see a girl, a month older than her and her brother riding a tricycle toward them, her reddish pigtails bounced, she smiled then said,

"My Darling Ruu!"

Ruu stopped playing with the pool water, and looked up, Miyu turned her gaze to the little girl and stood up to head to the kitchen to have a drink.

"Oh, would you kids want some ice cream for snack?" Miyu asked the three children with some kindness.

"Yes please," they answered.

"Mama, I'd like a chocolate sundae," Miu told her mother, "I'd like a vanilla sundae please," Ruu told her.

"Auntie, I'd like the same as my darling Ruu," ordered Momoka.

Miyu left to tell their chef.

"C'mon, Ruu, after this we'll go on a date!" Momoka insisted as she hugged the unwanting lad.

"But, nii-chan's gonna have to practice proper manners with me, because Mama's gonna teach us!" Miu retorted, pulling Ruu to 'her' side. "Well...MY Ruu is perfect the way he is, and already knows his manners, unlike you!" Momoka tells Miu pulling Ruu toward herself.

"But Mama promised to teach us!" Miu stood her ground, pulling Ruu towards her.

"It's true momoka, I want Mama to teach us after snack." Ruu agreed to Miu.

After hearing this, Momoka replied, "FINE!" and let go.

The twins lost their balance. Ruu regained his. Unfortunately, slipped and fell one the pool, with everything happening so fast, she panicked and started to drown. Miyu followed by Jeeves who's holding the tray with three sundaes saw what happened. She instictively dove in the pool and brought Miu out of the water, then she suddenly felt the frightening feeling, she was back in the water, she ignored it, for Miu's sake, she rejoined her with her brother at the edge of the pool.

Then she saw the jacks. Being in the water, then seeing the urchin-like toys, and now seeing her daughter step on one, then whincing, these events frightened her. These events where the exact things the she wanted to avoid, for one of her children to get hurt. She spaced out and stopped moving, she slowly sank without knowing, the next thing she knew was that she was under water and unable to breathe.

* * *

(In Kanata's home office)

He heard a splashing sound and worried yelling, he looked through his window, he saw his wife under water, looking uncomfortably still. He rushed out of the office and headed to the back yard. He saw the three children, Miu dripping wet accompanied by Momoka, both crying.

Ruu in despair at the edge of the pool shouting until his voice was gone, "MAMA!"

He rushed and dove to the pool, "MIYU!" He shouted.

He was under water, he embraced her petite waist with one of his arms and swam to the surface. He carried her towards the house. The children taken upstairs unwillingly.

He checked her heart beat, it wasn't gone but really faint, dangerously faint. He knew what to do, no matter how afraid he was upon losing her, he had to keep a steady rythm. .. he pumped her heart.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He took as much air his lungs could take, pressed his mouth against her and blew.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He took another deep breath and passed another 'kiss of life' to her. He kept pumping her heart, until he heard her small coughs. He stopped for he knew the one he loved is saved. Later on that evening, they spent a silent night, not wanting to talk about what had happened that afternoon.

* * *

It was 6 am, the rain pouring in Heiomachi, everyone was asleep, except for Miyu. Yesterday's event bothered her. No matter how much she tried to remember,nothing was familiar to her. Nothing, except the feelings from that event. She got up of bed, took the blanket and put it over Kanata's shivering body. She took her morning robe and went out to the backyard. She crouched near the pool. The pitter patter of the rain tranquil. She didn't mind the wet, cold rain, in fact it made her mind more alert, and plus she only intends to stay for a few minutes.

It was 8 am, the rain continues to pour, Kanata, already awake. He was too lazy to get out of the warm blankets to go to his office. Just because of the warm blankets. His eyes suddenly widened. _Why does he have the bed comforter?? _He looked at the empty bed, starting to get worried. _Where was miyu?_ His conclusion, she was already up with the children. He proclaimed today was his 'rest' day, slowly climbed on the soft bed and continued to sleep.

It was 10 am, both children already awake, wanting to greet their mother, they rushed to their parent's room, still in their pajamas.

"GOOD MORNING, MAMA! PAPA TOO!" They said happily, expecting their mother's sweet greeting.

Only to hear their father's morning grunt.

Both approached their, father and asked, "Papa, where's Mama?"

Kanata looked up, then asked, "You mean she's not with you?"

The twins shook their heads, he got up and changed to the first clothes he touched. He ran around their home, finally seeing Miyu crouching near the pool, soaking wet in the cold rain. He grabbed an umbrella and approached her.

"There you are, Miyu," he said with relief.

She looked up with her unknowing face, her eyes apologizing.

"I'm sorry I troubled you," she murmured.

He stretched his hands out to help her stand. She gladly accepted it. They went back inside, Miyu leaning on him. Upon reaching their room, Kanata took her warmest and most comfortable clothes out. He changed her wet clothes into the dry ones, and felt her forehead. She was burning up. She tucked her in their bed and turned around to leave to get her a wet towel and porridge. A warm hand held his wrist.

"Please, stay. I'm all alone," she murmured.

He smiled, sat next to her. Then answered, "No, you're not. I'm right here."

he stayed by her the whole time, using the intercom to ask for a wet towel and basin or some porridge for Miyu.

After lunch, he asked her, "Miyu, why were you outside?"

"I was there starting from six. I apologize, I inteneded to stay only for a few minutes. Yesterday's events was the only thing i could actually relate to, when i have nothing to remember. Aside from your names and what you are to me, " she softly mumbles and falls back to slumber.

Kanata stayed with her, working through his laptop. He hears her mumble during asleep,"Why am i like this? Why can't i remember? Why am i alone?"

He wanted to answer those questions for her, but he doesn't know himself. He only knows that he loves her so much and that he's worried about her.


	5. say good bye to Japan

yusuki: (pacing around) great two weeks later and they're still not here! i'll use the substitutes then. (calls on substitutes)

ryoga echizen (ryoma's brother): NANI??? chibisuke is not here??

roy mustang (flame alchemist): i knew i shouldn't have asssigned fullmetal on this

jimmy kudo/shinichi kudo (great detective of the east): who knew i would be a different person from my child version, conan?

yusuki: geez! just do the disclaimer any body!

kudo: yusuki does not own DaaDaaDaa or its characters because one thruth prevails

--

Kanata continued to type on his laptop as his ill wife slept. After a while, his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Kanata, it's me, mom. I want to ask you how she got the amnesia, is she doing well? Yuu and I are having some free-time here. If it's okay, could all of you come over here. I want Miyu to remember some thing about America too," Miki told him.

"Hmm... well umm... Miyu was pricked by an urchin, I guess with that much shock from something she never expected caused the amnesia. I'm really worried about her, mom. The way she is right now is... just like a puppet doll, so little emotions. She's slowly starting to smile again though. Miu was drowning in the pool yesterday, and she just saved her; but for some reason she drowned herself. Today she was in the cold rain for five hours, with only her robe and night gown. so, she's actually sick. I think her memories are slowly coming back, she mumbled that she could actually relate to yesterday's accident," Kanata informed his mother-in-law.

"I see, take good care of her, Kanata. Are you able to come here in America though?" Miki told her son-in-law. "Let's see... yeah, I'll bring everyone there," he answered. "Thank you," Miki told him and hanged up.

It was 3 pm, the twins finished their afternoon naps. They heard about their mom being sick. Rather than barging to the door like usual, they knocked politely and came inside when told to.

"Papa, is mama going to be better?" Ruu asked, after Miu whispered something to him.

"So, still not talking to me, huh, Miu?" He asked her, she turned away from him.

" You sure do have you're mom's grudge," he mumbled then answered, "It's just a fever she's alright."

Miyu slowly wakes up, he gets the glass of water and the pill ready. He hands it to her, she takes it.

"Mama, what's retro great amnesia?" Miu asked her.

"I think you mean retrograde amnesia. It's a type of amnesia where someone won't be able to remember what happened before he or she had the amnesia, Miu," she answered her daugther's question.

"I talked to your mom just recently, Miyu. I agreed for us to spend a week or two in America," he informed his family.

"Yay! We get to see grandma and grandpa again!" the enthusiasthic pair shouted.

"Alright," Miyu reacted bluntly.

Luggages are packed, passports are ready, e-tickets bought, boarding passes ready. They entered the first class area. Miyu and Kanata sat next to each other, while Ruu and Miu played around with their seats across the aisle (the seats were by pairs). Later on, as the night approached, some started to get their nightly rest.

With everyone asleep and Kanata typing on his laptop, Miyu used the opportunity to inform him,"I had a dream the night when I was sick, I was alone, in my bed as a child, then my best friend accompanied me all day though he did some of his 'business training' next to me. It reminded me of you, doing your work on your laptop." After saying this she rested once more.

At the airport, a couple approached them, the female rushed to Miyu and hugged her.

The male, slowly approached her then greeted, "Welcome to america Miyu, Kanata, Ruu and Miu. I'm Yuu Kouzuki, Miyu, your father. The lady embracing you is Miki Kouzuki your mother. We moved here in America when you were seven to work for NASA."

The woman let go of her tight embrace anf approached Kanata, and whispered to him, "How is she, Kanata? How are you guys coping?"

"We're fine, mom. Really,we are. She's doing well, her memories come to her in little flashes one at a time," he answered.

They put their luggage in the car driven by Yuu and rode with Miki. During their two weeks in Florida they had alot of amusement, Miyu remembers little of her childhood memories. They visited, Disneyworld, Kennedy Space Station, Universal, Sea World and many more. Today, Miki planned to bring her son-in-law and daughter's family to the beach. Though everyone was uncomfortable, they still went. As soon as they arrived, Miyu had another 'memory flash'. She remembered her fear of Miu and Ruu drowning, her fear of her children getting hurt. She flinched and suddenly turned around, she bumped to Kanata who was following her and started to cry.

"Shh,sh. Miyu it's alright, you're not hurt," he soothed her. Then he faced the rest. "Mom, Dad, could you please have fun with Miu and Ruu. Miyu and I are just going to stay here," he said, with that, the others left.

Miyu continued to cry and he continued to comfort her. Finally when he heard no more sobs, he asked why she was crying.

Hiding her face with his chest, she answered, "I-I was afraid, I was afraid for Ruu and Miu when the accident happened, wasn't I?"

He completely understood the situation. He patted her back then told her, "So, a memory came back, huh. Well of course you were Miyu, it's natural for you to want your children to be safe. Now, please stop crying." He felt her give a little nod, He told her, "C'mon Miyu, let's get some ice cream, you get to pick the flavour for both of us."

They stood up and got some ice cream, Miyu was able to order both their favourites, strawberry and mint. They went back to their spot and talked. They talked about what she remembered, what she wanted to know and some childhood adventures that she listened to. They were interrutpted by their tired parents and children. Another day of fun was finished.

Miki planned to go shopping with her daughter the next wind was cold and the rain poured harsh the next day, it was something Miki did not expect. Ignoring the weather they walked through the busy streets. Everyone crossed the moment the walking sign lit. Miyu followed the crowd, her mind filled with thoughts of remembering. Her mind too busy to notice the red hand blinking to hurry up. She was on a daze 'til she heard honking of a silver mitsubishi lancer.

Kanata turned around to look at the street, seeing his wife about to be roadkill, he ran towards her and shouted, "MIIIIYYYUUUUU!"

Her body froze, her mind went blank. Two certain shards of her memories flashed.

_The world looked big, her breathing choppy, she was crying, the only thing that was on her mind was a broken promise and fear of never seeing her most important friend, the rain poured, a truck was approaching her fast, she froze and everything went blank. _

_This time she was running, she held a handful of her dress as she ran, the rain drenched her dress and body, she continued to run, her mind filled with the thought of losing her loved one, a tanker sliding in the rain-drenched road._

Then, she was back to reality, more specificly, she was laying on the ground.

_Was she dead?_

_Did the accident happen so fast that she never knew she died? _

_Was she such an awful person to leave her family after her precious memories were omitted? _

_How come her soul felt the pitter patter of the rain?_

She felt something warm and soft in between her head and the cold wet ground. She felt a very high temperatured, body protecting her, she heard him wince at the pain.

She now know that she was still alive, protected by Kanata.

---(^.^)---

sorry about the wait folks, i got my first authtor's block.  
is this easier to read though?

thanks for reading

-yusuki


	6. say good bye to America

yusuki: finally the trio is back! (whispers) and hopefully a less problematic Ed

ed: i am not PROBLEMATIC!

ryoma: mada mada dane

conan: ...

yusuki: speaking of which, i tasted grape fanta for the first time and i really liked it! it's probably my second favourite soda next to mountain dew!

ryoma: hn. i know it's good

conan: ...

yusuki: conan? three chapter will have the same title could you introduce chapters 7,8, and 9?

conan: sure

yusuki: thanks , ryoma disclaimer please!

ryoma: DaaDaaDaa is not owned by yusuki, kawamura does. you've got a long ways to go yusuki.

--

Miki called 911 the moment she her son-in-law dash to the street. Miyu heard the loud siren of the ambulance and the approaching footsteps of the paramedics still embraced by her unconsious and pained husband. The paramedics put the injured Kanata and shocked Miyu on stretchers. They treated Kanata's wounds and gave both of a them a check up. One of the paramedics approached Miki.

"Miki Kouzuki, you seem to be the mother and mother-in-law of Miyu and Kanata Sionji. We already treeated 's slightly fractured right shoulder and several major scrapes on his right side. His head handled a hard impact, which could leave him unconsious for a while, or the worst, for him to get cerebral damage or illness like alzheimer's. Mrs. Sionji is in good condition but needs some rest from the fright and shock," the paramedic informed her.

She could only nod and give a sigh of relief. Then asked, "Could you please bring them to our house?"

The paramedic nodded, she gave the instructions to their home. Upon reaching the house, the paramedics layed the couple on their guest room (also miyu's former room). After one day of rest, Miyu woke up on her soft bed. Beside her was the peacefully sleeping Kanata, she simply watched him get his needed rest. She noticed his casted shoulder and bandaged body, she felt guilty and stayed by his side for the following day, sitting on a chair sketching three sketches. The first was a sick girl accompanied by a boy sitting by her side typing on his laptop. The second, herself sick in bed accompanied by Kanata working via laptop and the last, her sketching waiting for Kanata to wake up.

As she sketched, she heard him mutter, " Is miyu alright?"

Guilt washed over her once again. Because of her, he almost died, because of her he damaged half of his body. Unknown tears rolled slowly down her face.

Then a realization hit her, he did these things for her just because he truly loves her.

* * *

Kanata's head ached badly, he couldn't feel his right shoulder, his right arm and right leg hurt,but he was more worried about Miyu.

Though he couldn't open his eyes, he felt a presence and spoke to it, "Is miyu alright?"

He heard soft sobs, he forced his eyes to open, he saw his fragile wife crying. She was alright. he sat up and embraced her, trying to soothe her.

* * *

She hugged him back, relieved that he was alright and comforted her.

Then she spoke, "I'm so sorry Kanata, I really am. I talked to mom and asked her to get tickets to Japan the moment you wake up. I reall am sorry and I love you so much."

He was filled with joy as she said the five last words, he had been longing for her to say that for such a long time. "I love you too, Miyu," he replied.


	7. say good bye to dear Kanata: part 1

ed: so do we have a topic for today?

yusuki: ...

conan: by what she just did i deduce that she never thought of one

ryoma: hn. mada mada dane yusuki

yusuki: tch, i didn't plan on one since i've typed so much this weekend. but i do have news. due to the speed i'm going i might finish this fanfic on the due date (march 14, white day) i do plan a third part for this series of stories it was fun to do these though readers will have to wait til april 5 for me to upload the first chapter(s) of the third part. conan, title and ryoma, the disclaimer

conan: chapter 7: say good bye to dear kanata, part one: akira's plan

ryoma: DaaDaaDaa is owned by mika kawamura, not yusuki-mazui, mada mada yusuki

--

It had been a weeek since the Sionji family left America. Also, somelife appeared in Miyu, making it safe to leave her by herself. It had been at least a month since Kanata touched his office again. It felt good to have no worried thoughts once more.

", there seems to be a visitor for you," his secretary informed him.

"Bring him in," he instructed her.

The visitor appeared infront him. the heiress to their business partner--no, the president of their business partner. Yes, it was his ex-girlfriend, Akira Kijyou. The last person he'd like to see.

"Hello Kanata, a pleasure to see you again," she greeted.

He remained silent. Then answered, "And to you too."

"Though you face tells the oppposite," she noted and sat on his desk.

"Ms. Kijyou," he started. Her eye twitched at the last name. He continued, "I don't remember having a meeting between our companies but if there should be, you know better than barging in and send an apppointment."

"C'mon Kanata, I know your stressed with you work and a little birdie told me that your precious wife had gotten amnessia once again. This is a chance, you could get a divorce with her while you and me hook up," she offered as she went closer to him.

"I don't think so Ms. Kijyou. For your information I'm happily married and I love my wife dearly so if this is the only reason to visit me, please leave," he told her.

"Puh-lease, Kanata we both know that your only tied to her because of that stupid promise from your childhood. Who was the on that was with you for such a long time before that-that dirty, immoral woman came waltzing back to you? That's right, m--" she argued, only stopped by hard slap on the face by Kanata.

"I know that it's rude to hurt a woman but don't ever insult my wife . I'm saying this once more, please leave," he stated coldly.

Akira stood up and headed to the door. As she left she told him, "Don't worry dear Kanata, I'm going to save you from that slut. Just you wait. You'll be mine." She left with a smirk.


	8. say good bye to dear Kanata: part 2

conan: happy white day yusuki. *gives a bittersweet (flower) to yusuki*

yusuki: *(knows it means 'truth') sweatdrops* uhh thank you. *takes the flower*

ed: here ya go yu-chan, happy white day! *gives one daffodil*

yusuki: gee, thanks ed *in a glum tone* (knows that one daffodil means misfortune)

ed: *laughs* geez yusuki you can't take a flower joke, here *gives more daffodils*

yusuki: thanks edo*speaks to the reviewers and readers* oh, umm i forgot to tell you guys that i may not be able to finish the whole fic today so my deepest apologies (procrastinator)

ryoma: mada mada dane yusuki *hands over a a yellow gladiolus (flower)*

yusuki: thank you ryoma (if you give a gladiolus flower, you wish one strength of character). you guys, how about all of us do the disclaimer!

all: DaaDaaDaa or UFO Baby and it's caracters are owned be mika kawamura

ryoma: mada mada dane yusuki

conan: **say goodbye to dear kanata, part 2 : a guilty date**

* * *

Kanata was quite angered by the previous event. He wanted to calm down, yet he also wanted to do something productive. He was not anymore in a mood to work. He thought of an idea, Miyu's pressence was calming and helping her regain memories is productive. He intercom-ed his secretary.

"Ms. Suzuki , bring my car up front, i'm taking the afternoon off," he told her.

"Right away sir," she responded.

He headed toword his car and hopped in the red ferrari. He called home as he drove.

"hello, Sionji residence," Miyu answered.

"Hey Miyu, It's me Kanata, I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with me," he offered.

"Sure, Kanata. I'll meet you at the gate," she replied.

He chuckled to himself as he reached the front gates with miyu wearing a dress with the same design when they first met. it was ironic that she wore that dress to have a cup of coffee in their favourite cafe while listening to memories. He opened the passenger without leaving his seat.

"C'mon Miyu, let's go," he told her.

She hopped in the car. They headed to the commercial district first as Kanata babbled about little childhood adventures. He noted this was the first he had talked so much. On the other hand Miyu had memory flashes as he told their past as best friends. They stumbled upon the flower shop right next to the cafe he planned to go to. He had an idea and went inside the flower shop. Miyu looked around at the different varieties of flowers and found the most familiar kind--a yellow rose. On the other hand Kanata looked around to make a bouquet for his innocent wife. Miyu took one yellow rose and approached Kanata and showed it to him.

He gave a small gentle smile then remarked,"I see you found your favourite flower."

"No wonder it was so familiar," she replied. Her temples aching from the many memory flashes she recieved and only able to reply in an emotionless voice.

Kanata contiued to inform her about the rose as he picked out many flowers. "It truly represented you. You were and are always full of joy and glad, open to friendship, and care free. yet it also shows your other side when emotions of anger control you, decreasing your love or at times slight love shows, sometimes jealous, and always wanted people to try to care. It was only given to you by one person, you true love," he informed her with gentleness.

She was facinated on his knowledge about the language of the flowers."How do you know that much about the flower's meaning?" She asked.

He took the rose from her and added it to the bouquet.

"Because I learned about it when I was young," he half-lied. _I learned the flower language because of you_. He wanted to add.

He paid for it and told the shop keeper that it was to be picked up later. They entered the cafe and sat near the window and ordered two slices of banana bread with nutella with a french vanilla coffee. He started to tell her many stories from the moment they met as adults. As he was about to finish a feminine voice interupted.

"Do you really think he loves you?" She started to ask then continued, "I'll tell you the truth Miyu, I'm supposed to marry him ,not you." The inturder wrapped her arms around his neck. Kanata stiffened then took the intruder's arms off.

Miyu wasn't able to talk. She too, stiffened. Finally, she gathered enough courage to reply, "W-W-Who are you?"

"My, my, Kanata. i couldn't believe that you never told her about me," she commented then smirked. "My name is Akira Kijyou, president of the Kijyou business group and ... Kanata's old fiancee," she intruduced her self. Miyu held her tears. Akira continued to talk. "If you want the truth sweetie, he only married you because of a stupid promise. He pitied you. He was supposed to marry me, we were in love until you came."

A memory flashed, it was her in a hospital, Kanata sitting beside her. After a while a proposed to her after bringing up the subject of a promise. She felt a pang in her heart. She destroyed the relationship of two lovers. She was selfish to take Kanata away from Akira. She couldn't hold the tears anymore and ran out of the cafe not knowing where to go. Kanata quickly stood up and ran after her, leaving Akira sitting on one of the chairs to pay.

"Hmph," she said with a smirk on her flawless face. Her plan was working.

Kanata finally caught up with the sobbing Miyu. He embraced and comforted her. When he was sure she finished sobbing, he led her to the flower shop once more. He took the bouquet he paid for earlier and gave it to her. Hoping she would know the message of the bouquet. She took the bouquet of red and pink roses accompanied by rose leaves and buds, in the middle rested a bright yellow rose that she had picked. She smiled at the bouquet that quietly stated love, admiration, trust, friendship, grace, joy and appriciation. The bouquet was perfect.

she gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him. all her guilty feelings were washed away.


	9. say good bye to dear Kanata: part 3

Yusuki: it's been quite a while since I wrote for this story huh?

Conan: approximately 132 days, Yusuki

Ed: What a procrastinator, you said it should be done by white day (march 14)

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: Sorry, it was because i lost my passion or drive on this story. I really don't want to write the ending but i must. Anyways... i'll really try with this one. Oh, i apologize if this seems rushed, i really just want to get it over with, i'm so sorry. anyways, Ryoma? Conan?

Ryoma: Mika Kawamura rightfully owns the series called DaaDaaDaa, Mazui only owns the story, mada mada dane.

Conan: **Say good bye to dear Kanata, part 3: a perfect excecution**

* * *

The next day, Miyu stood in the doorway of Kanata's office, her hand in front her mouth, wide-eyed, and shocked at the scene in front of her. Before anyone noticed her presence she quickly left, not being able to bear the heartbreak. As the elevator reached the lobby, she briskly walked towards the concierge.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Saionji, is there anything I could do for you?" She asked.

"Yes, please call Jeeves and tell him to pick me up," Miyu ordered her, trying to hide her escaping tears.

"But I thought you and Mr. Saionji have- " the concierge said before being interrupted.

"Just tell him I fell ill and couldn't make it," Miyu interrupted.

"A-alright, Mrs. Saionji, your ride is also here madam," the concierge said.

Miyu thanked her and hurriedly entered the car.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a lunch date with the mas—" Jeeves asked as he drove.

"Just drive Jeeves, I'd like to be left alone, please," Miyu almost pleaded for ignorance.

"Alright, madam," Jeeves told her.

Miyu looked at the scenery on the other side of the car window, her heart still heavy from her newly formed memory. The memory now etched in her heart with agony.

_

* * *

_

(MEMORY FLASH)

"_Hello, Saionji Residence, may I please know who's speaking?" Miyu answered the ringing phone. _

"_Oh, Miyu, it's me Kanata. I just want to invite you for a lunch date, I wanted to make up from yesterday's awful mis-hap," he informed her._

"_Oh, umm… okay, I'll ask Jeeves to bring me there," Miyu replied._

"_Great! I'll meet you in my office somewhere around 11:30 am, I have to go to a meeting now," Kanata told her._

"_Alright, I'll see you there. Love you," Miyu told him, blood rose up to her face as she added the last part._

_Kanata smiled at the thought of Miyu seeming like her old self and replied, "Yeah, love you too, Miyu."_

_Miyu then hung up after Kanata did. She then informed Jeeves about the event and asked him to drive her there. She then took a quick shower and picked out a mellow outfit. She wore a nice light blue dress with a design of light yellow daisies near the hem. The dress was accented with navy blue satin straps and a navy blue satin ribbon around the empire cut. In completion of the look, Miyu wore a pair of light blue flats with a navy bliue ribbon on each and dark blue beaded bracelets on her right wrist._

"_Let's go, Jeeves," she told him as she entered one of the family's black S400 Mercedes Benz._

"_Of course, madam," Jeeves said as he drove the car to head out of the estate._

_Miyu's mind began to wonder what might happen to her lunch with Kanata. Where could it be? May be, in a nice Italian restaurant? How about gourmet French cuisine or maybe a traditional Japanese tea house? Kanata would be the only one to know._

"_We have reached the building, madam." Jeeves informed her as the Tokyo branch of Saionji Corporation. _

_Miyu finally awoke from her daydreaming and noticed her surroundings._

"_Oh, well… thank you for the ride, Jeeves. I'll just ask Kanata to give me a ride home," She told him as she entered the massive building._

_As she approached the concierge to ask the location of her husband's office, she remembered that he took up the entire top floor. With the small aching of her temples, she pushed the elevator button for the top floor.  
~Ding.~  
the elevator doors opened to a long hallway with only one door made of fogged glass and black letters in a Lucida font: Kanata Saionji, Vice-president and CEO. She heard a crashing sound from the other side of the door. Without hesitation but only pure worry, she opened the door. Her heart stopped. There she was, witnessing the man she had trusted from the beginning and now loved, lip-lock with the woman from before, the one who claimed she had a special relationship with her husband, Akira Kijyou._

_(END OF MEMORY FLASH)_

* * *

A tear ran down her heated cheeks. _Why did he invite her to a stupid lunch anyways? For him just to "make up" about a ruined date by making out with another woman in front of her? _Suddenly, there was an excruciating pang on her temples, everything went black, and the last thing she heard was Jeeves calling out her name in a worried tone.

* * *

(Kanata's Office; 11:30 am)

"What the hell are you doing here, Ms. Kijyou," Kanata said as he noticed her while rushing to finish the papers before lunch.

"Aw… Kanata, you know you're glad to see me," Akira told him as she walked towards him from the door frame.

"After, what you did yesterday? I don't think so," Kanata growled as she approached him.

"Hmm… but I was merely stating the truth," she said in a devious tone, as she reached his desk and sat on it.

"You were telling lies," Kanata stated as he looked at her with menace.

"Hmm… guess you're right. So, let's use the opportunity to be together while that woman still has amnesia," she told him as she leaned over, exposing her cleavage.

"I would never betray Miyu. She's already recovering and in fact, I'm about to have lunch with her," Kanata stated in a very serious tone. "So, now leave," he growled.

~Ding.~  
Akira heard the elevator. She showed a small, wicked grin, before she threw her arms around him and gave him a forced yet lustful kiss. Kanata tried to avoid it, he tried to push her away yet her embrace was strong. It took him five minutes to get away, and in those five minutes, anyone who would have visited the his officer might have thought they were making out, thankfully no one came.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, WOMAN!" Kanata exclaimed in fury.

"Why? I don't really want to," Akira whined towards him.

"Go, or I'll have to call security," Kanata growled.

As Akira was about to retort, her cell phone rang, the, caller had informed that she was needed to deal with her company. She soon left with a back glance. He finally earned the peaceful ambiance to work. Kanata noticed the time, after dealing with his last stack of paper. It was already 12:30 pm; Miyu should have arrived by now.

He then intercom his secretary and said, "call the house and ask what are Miyu's whereabouts."

"Mr. Saionji, the concierge informed me that Mrs. Saionji fell ill an hour ago," his secretary informed him.

"She is? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kanata asked her.

"Well… I-I thought you knew. Oh by the way sir, you have that two hour meeting at 1 pm," his secretary told him.

"Oh, alright," Kanata said a bit depressed and soon hang up.

Meanwhile, Miyu finally awoke with her mind wrapped around by the many thoughts of that agonizing moment.

"You're finally awake, madam. I brought a bowl of chicken and mushroom cream soup, it should make you feel better," Wannya told her as he placed the tray of soup on the bed side table.

"Tell me, have I been more expressive ever since I received amnesia?" Miyu asked as she sipped a portion of the soup from the spoon.

"I guess so, madam. Oh, Ms. Nanami asked if you are free tomorrow," He informed her.

"Na-na-mi," Miyu pronounced as a memory of a brunette animatedly chatting about her schedule. "She is my manager, correct?"

"Uh… yes, madam." Wannya answered.

"Tell her that I'm ready to continue on working," Miyu stated with determination.

With that statement, Miyu had clarified to herself that she would ignore what she had seen in Kanata's office. In those weeks, Miyu had even more memory flashes and lately became closer to her old self. Yet she had unconsciously drowned herself with the work Nanami gave.


End file.
